You cant fight the moonlight
by HaruhiUsangie0808
Summary: Serena was devastated after her brakeup with Darien. She later finds out why she left her. can she convince him to stay at her side or will he stay away forever? cheesy summary jajajaj


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon nor anything that Naoko Takeushi has made of this series. Even though I wish I could. Sigh. Why is the world sooo crueel!?!?!?! :,(

**A.N.**_Hey all you Sailor Moon lovers!! I'm practically new at this whole Fanfic thing so I got to typing when I had this idea of making short stories about this show. Have you ever thought "what would happen if…" Well I was watching the anime with a friend of mine and I started thinking "why don't we make Serena and Darien a little more melodramatic and add a couple of love scenes. Not sexually loaded, but a bit of more sexuality to this." So this baby was made. Yes people it was made out of a dirty comment. Live with it. Anyway I had to get this out of my system so here goes nothing. If you don't like it, you don't have to say anything. Just read it and tell me what you think. _

**You ****can't fight the moonlight**

For Usagi Tsukino everything was so confusing. Her boyfriend Mamoru Chiba, had just dumped her without giving an explanation. She was devastated and was sunk in a great depression. Normally, when she was depressed, she would go out and play videogames at the arcade or go to eat a huge milkshake. But no milkshake, for as big as it were, couldn't take away the pain.

Besides, she knew he would be there. And the last thing she wanted was to see him. Actually that was the thing she wanted the most. Even if she was ackeing inside, she wanted to see him.

The rest of her friends, Amy, Raye, Minako, and Makoto were trying their best to cheer her up, but nothing did the trick. She was just too sad to even think of anything else that wasn't Mamoru.

One day, when after Usagi had finished school, she decided to forget about him and go to arcade to do what she knew best, eat milkshakes and play videogames. She entered the arcade and was received by the warm and tender smile of Motoki.

- Hey Usagi. Long time no see. I was beginning to worry about you.

- Well at least one man still worries about me- Usagi muttered.

- What did you say?- asked Motoki puzzled.

- I missed this place too. I missed all the fun I had and I especially missed you.

- Me? Well thank you Usagi. I missed you too. Why don't I get you a chocolate milkshake covered with a lot of whipped cream and that cherry on the top that you love so much. And since I missed you so much, it's on the house.

- Thanks Motoki. You always know how to cheer me up.

Motoki was preparing the milkshake when he started to ask Usagi about her absence from the arcade.

- I got into this sort of depression- that was all Usagi could say.

- Oh, don't tell me that you flunked another test.

- No it wasn't because of school. It was a more personal matter. I don't know if I should tell you this but I guess I don't have anyone else to talk to. Well not from a man's perspective.

- You know you can trust me Usagi- he said as he served her the milkshake.

- I fell in love with a wonderful man, unfortunately he broke up with me for no apparent reason. And now I don't know how to keep living or better yet how to live without him.

- Well, if he left you, then he isn't as wonderful as you say he is. Listen Usagi, no man in his right senses could leave a beautiful young woman like you. Heck, if saw that man I would punch him do hard. Don't feel sad Usagi, he doesn't deserve you.

- But I want to be deserved to him. He and I were meant for each other. I don't think I will ever find a man like…

As soon as she was going to say the name of that person, someone interrupted her. She turned around and saw that same person she had tried to avoid. There he was. Chiba Mamoru. And all this time, she was just trying to avoid him. All those efforts were in vain, for that moment she saw him, she began to burst in tears. She turned around so he wouldn't see her crying, but he had already saw the tear run through her cheek

Mamoru felt impotent and hated himself so badly. He never wanted to leave his precious Usako. The last thing he wanted was to see her suffer. But he was more afraid of what could happen if she stayed at his side. Especially after that dream he had a few weeks ago. He dreamt that they were getting married, only to be interrupted by a voice that warned Mamoru to stay away from her. At first he didn't believe it, but as time went by he was more and more afraid of what could happen.

- Usagi, don't cry- Motoki said trying to comfort her- look I know you love this guy, but have to let go. If he turned you down then it wasn't meant to be. Hey Mamoru, could you try to tell Usagi here that no man deserves for her to cry over them. Especially not a creep like her ex boyfriend.

Mamoru didn't know what to say. He turned his face around, trying to avoid eye contact and the only thing he could say was:

- He doesn't deserve you. You are way better.

Usagi cried even more. Now Mamoru was telling her that he didn't deserve her, when the only thing she ever wanted in the world was him. She ran out of the arcade, not looking back. This was the last straw. She needed her Mamo-chan. And she needed him now.

She had gone home after the incident at the arcade. Luna received her with a nag telling her to keep up with her school work and to do her homework. Chibiusa was angry because Usagi had forgotten about picking her up from school, but Usagi didn't listen to neither one of them. She went to her room and felt tired and sad. She lied on the bed and soon fell asleep.

Her dreams were very confusing, but somehow pleasing. She was dreaming about a big wedding. There were people and flowers galore. Everyone was cheering for the happy couple. Usagi was walking side by side with Mamoru. She was the beautiful bride , while her beloved Mamo-chan was her happy groom.

- Is this true, Mamo-chan? Are we finally married?

- Yes, my dear Usako. We are happily and forever married.

- Im the happiest woman on earth!!

Suddenly the floor started to split in two, separating both Mamoru and Usagi.

- Mamo-chan!!- she cried

- Usako!!!

- Mamoru Chiba, you can't marry Usagi Tsukino- said a deep voice.

- Why are you doing this?!- yelled Mamoru.

- Because if you marry her, she will perish. And Usagi Tsukino or Princess Serena will die.

- No, it can't be!!

Usagi woke up immediately. That was a horrible nightmare. But why did she have it. Could it be that Mamo-chan dreamed it as well? Maybe that is the reason for their breakup. She had to find out. She hurried to Mamoru's apartment.

- Mamo-chan, open up!! It's me Usagi!!

- Usak..Usagi? What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?

- It doesn't matter. I need to know, why did you break up with me? Was it because of the dream?

- You had it as well?

- Yes. I don't care if the whole world falls to pieces, as long as Im with you!

- You don't understand.

- What don't I understand? That you left me because you had some stupid dream? Or that you made me suffer in vain? Mamo-chan, please understand I don't care if the entire world falls underneath us, I don't need the world. I need you.

- I don't want to loose you! – He finally admitted.

Usagi looked tenderly at his beloved Mamo-chan. He did love her after all. He was just worried for her. She started to get closer to him. He had no where else to go except in her arms.

- You will never loose me. As long as we are together. I promise you that.

- But what if that dream is true? Usako, I don't want to see get hurt. I don't want to loose you forever.

- But you won't loose me. I will be yours for the rest of eternity. For the rest of eternity, Im yours.

- Usako

She was in his arms, the place she belonged. even with all the efforts to keep away from her, he couldnt fight the moonlight. She looked up to see him and tenderly deposited her lips on his. He reacted by moving his lips in the movements she gave. Both of them lost in a world so far away. Their world. Usagi opened his shirt and tried to feel his skin. Still kissing he unzipped her skirt and it fell on the floor. She was trying to take his shirt off while he was taking off hers. He began to trace a line in her neck with his kisses. She felt them like a hot fire on her skin. With inexpert hands she took off his pants and they went down to the floor as well.

He carried her to his room, where he deposited her in the bed. She saw how his eyes were dark with the passion and desire he had stored all those weeks. He began kissing her in the lips, to slowly descend to her neck.

- Usako, promise me that you will always be with be me.

- I promise Mamo-chan. I will always belong to you- she said closing her promise with a kiss. A hot and passionate kiss that promised not only promised a great future, but also an eternity of happiness.

**A.N.**_ well here it is. A little thing that came from the romantic mind of a sixteen-year old. Ha, who ever said that you couldn't mix romance novels with Sailor Moon? Ok, anyways, hope you all liked it. please be kind with the reviews I beg you!! See ya round_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie n.n_


End file.
